Epona the Cat
Be the brave one of your story, but glory will not be your goal, nor will you win it, hard work will reward you with it -Epona the Cat Sonic Chronicles 1~ the Quest for Kei Epona the Cat Epona, is the former guardian of the 8th chaos emerald, she has kept it since her mother's disappearance and death of her mother and father after they were abducted and killed by Eggman after a failed robot attempt to destroy the 3rd dimension, or Kei (Pronounced Key) Though she rules a kingdom on her own and has to look after a seedrian sister her parents adopted, Samantha, she still fights for everyone, even when her life is at stake. The Emerald and it's Beginnings It was a dark time in the land of kei, Much like the great depression, and the people had a nasty, greedy, evil ruler. Many had tried to stop him and save the son from his wrath and horrid punishments for being a good boy, but all had failed miserably by execution... But the people of the church of Soul, the guardian of good, had to come up with a solution to this problem, everyone would've been killed if they don't do something now, one looked to the stars and believed they found the answer. Everyone found him crazy, but what they didn't know was that it was the prince himself disguised in ragged cloth of the elder church people. He begged soul to give him an answer if he was going to beat this menace of a father, and the answer was right behind him, his mother's old necklace, it was rather a plain necklace, with a blue gem attached to it. He visited the castle potion tower and tried most of the things he could find without being caught, star's dust, moon rock powder, everything he could without too much noise to wake his father. Nothing availed after he put them all together, he had failed. He held the emerald close to his heart, remembering the kindness for his mother before she died, a single tear landed on the emerald and it began to glow. A beam of light turned the Moon a beautiful blue. The emerald he dropped on the floor now looked like there was a galaxy inside. The Emerald itself was very powerful too, enough to put an end to the dread and have The prince take the throne! It became a holiday from that day on in the late june, "The Day of the Blue Moon" Epona's Parents Centuries had passed since the creation of the 8th emerald and was passed down generations since, the wizards were able to disguise it as the blue gem it once was for protection purposes. Rubio the cat, was the kind king of the land, but he was not a kind yet though... He had to marry into the throne because he was 3rd born and not heir to the throne in this home kingdom, so he made his own. As he entered the arena of the firefly racers stadium, he happened to fall in love with an unknown stranger, he tried to look away but he couldn't stop thinking or looking at her, her name was Genesis, she is a commoner in the Haven dimension, a heavenly dimension made entirely out of clouds and everyone was born with the wings of an angel, she was there to compete against the Sol Ravens. Eventually he did talk to her, ask her out... yada yada yada... then Epona was born with the wings like her mother, the end. Epona's Backstory She was Born in kei, Raised to be a kind girl with a loving heart. She had wings on her back since the day she was born, this was brought down to her from her mother, from the Paradise dimension where everybody had them. She was Homeschooled and her parents noticed she looked... lonely... They decided to fix it by adopting a poor little girl at an orphanage, She was the only one left they could offer so they took her in anyway, she was happy until... the night they were taken... She cried for 3 days even during the funeral when she found out they were dead for sure. A few years passed and she met a few people in the town square of Rogenhegen, A town near the castle, they called themselves The Freedom Fighters X.D. and they knew who token her parents. She was desperate to know, and it was EGGMAN! She vowed to take revenge on eggman for his doings since... Relationships with others This will be complicated since she prefers people who don't wish to attack her or her sister at all. So people like her closest friends, Crystal the fox and Sailius the wolf are acceptions. But with the sonic heroes, she's closest with Sonic and Espio, But espio is the one liking to hang out with her, usually since charmy always likes to be around her sister all the time, Sonic just likes the "guard duty" thing kinda like shadow did with Maria at the ark 50 years ago, but now she's alive in the kei dimension he still does so. Other info you might need to know She likes long walks on beaches, flowers such as roses and pansies, an seeing people being happy (awwwww!) Her dislikes are having to deal with arguments with her friends and seeing people unhappy, especially to her... it crushes her heart... Sexuality is Straight She is in the Keian religion, which is the belief of 2 gods, Soul and Lost are their names and they keep the balance in the world, and a 3rd to make sure they don't kill eachother off and destroy the balance, and they don't have to go to church or something to believe in it like some religions She didn't really tell me her crush for some reason, must be super secret! We'll one day find out! But I do think it might be one of her close friends... Don't ask me! She is into those Nice guys that will protect her in combat when at her weakest, even though she is a Very powerful woman in her own rights Age is somewhere between 15-18... We cant tell... DONT JUDGE US! Personality: Kind, Loyal, Confident, Truthful, Generous, Has a twisted sense of humor for some strange reason... Brave, A bit Temperamental, but hides it so it wont scare off young children And her Theme is Kaguya's theme from Touhou: Imperishable Night, aka Lunatic Princess (we renamed it "Flight of the Night Princess" to fit her a bit better, hope you don't mind!) Rival: Naiomi the Butterfly Mutant Robot Weakness: Large amounts of fire (like lava), and Dark Aura Voice Actor: Me (StarlightDawn1216) Basic info Agility:7 speed: 9 strength: 8 Defense: 8 Skill: 10 Type: Skill, Fly, Ice, Light types Team: Team Galaxy (If you have a team named team galaxy, this is a different one so she's not on the same team as you, just thought I'd put that out so you know... thanks!) Fav food: Pocky (Chocolate or strawberry are her favorites) Full name: Epona Serine Skytal Eye color: A bit of a Dark blue, like the night sky blue Fur color: A light lemonade color Hair Color: A Brown with a reddish tint in it Birthday: December 16 Height: 3.4 Weight: 82 Ibs Nickname: Idk, she never told me for some reason... First Appearance: Sonic Chronicles 1; The Quest for kei (playable, Unlockable) Finishing Move: Fantasy Seal (Touhou Bomb used mostly by Reimu Hakurei) Mary Sue Test Results Results: 29% She could have a few mental and physical traits that could be considered sueish, but not annoyingly so. All good here! :) Want to see more of my characters? Fan of sonic? Love Fan characters? Love DeviantArt? Come visit me here: http://starlightdawn1216.deviantart.com/ Gallery Epona and her cherry trees.jpg Le fancy!.jpg|Epona in her Royal dress Category:Fan character Category:Female Category:Cat Category:Pure Good Category:Chaos Emerald Holder